Seventh Year
by silverstorm93
Summary: DMHG BZGW HPPP and a whole lot of slytherin griffindor parings..Slyffindor and Huffleclaw... need I say more. read to find out.
1. Prolugue

**Seventh Year**

**Prologue**

Dumbledore sat in his office there with a smile on his lips; nodding his head every once in a while as he pretended to listen to McGonagall yapping about the issues of house unity.

"Albus, you and I both know very well about our pass dilemmas last year."

"Hmmmm…"

"The 6th years (who will be 7th years at the end of this summer) had no knowledge what so ever of the definition of house unity! It was the worst school year I ever had to put up with! The fist fights, the hexes, the blackmail, the insults, the pranks, not to mention the assassinating threats were all too much! We need to do some thing! I don't want this to happen again this school year!"

"I see…"

"We had 3 students expelled! The behavior of those incoming 7th years has to change! And I must tell you that we should keep an eye on Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy! They both have a very promising future but it can all go down the drain if they continue to have those useless arguments!

"Go on…."

"Last year, we broke our record regarding the number of students we had in the hospital wing! 58 students in 3 minuets! 58! Crabbe and Goyle! It's good that they were expelled! How on earth did they come up on the idea off setting the Gryffindor Common room on fire! And for Merlin's sake! Why did Finnigan have to flood the Slytherin Dungeons! If he had only took time to think of the consequences, he would still be going to Hogwarts! Those children are out of hand!"

"Yes… What ever you say.."

"and even us professors were affected! Remember when my office was filled with green and silver undergarments! Those boxers and briefs still haunt me in my dreams! And poor old Severus's wardrobe was filled with red and gold lingerie, thongs, g-stings! How ever did our students become so…. Perverted!"

Dumbledore let out a small chuckle. He found the undergarments scenario with Minerva and Severus very amusing.

His thoughts were disrupted when McGonagalls hand hit him swiftly on the shoulder.

"Albus! This is not a laughing matter! Were you even listening to anything I said!"

"Before I answer that Minnie, I should tell you that the truth hurts."

Again, Dumbledore was whacked at the shoulder.

"I was just trying to be humorous!"

"I appreciate your attempts Al, but I am serious."

"I know, I know."

"So what are you planning to do about it?"

"I have got it all planned. But this plan will only be applied to the 7th years."

"And…."

"There will be no such thing as Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Houses for those 17 year olds."

"What? You mean no houses? But how?"

"Minnie, you should learn how to listen carefully. I just said no more Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Houses. I never said no more houses at all for them."

"So what do you have in mind Al?"

"Only two houses shall exist for the 7th years. Slyffindor and Huffleclaw! What do you think?"

"A-a-are y-you se-se-serious?"

"Y-y-yes I- a-am M-m-m-miniie. Coating Professor Quirell now are we?" he chuckled

8Another Smack on the Shoulder and this time it was -8

"OUCH! That was definitely uncalled for Minerva!"

"Sometimes Albus you get so annoying that I would love to perform an Unforgivable Curse on you."

"That's very reassuring to hear Minerva. So which curse would you perform on lil' ol' me?"

8Another Smack8

"You are very fond of smacking me aren't you ?"

"ALBUS! Your driving this conversation further away from the point! School starts in about one month! It will take long to address letters to all the children about these changes and the parents will be writing!"

"All taken care of Minnie. I sent the letters out months ago and I already had a meeting with the Parents Committee and they've all agreed."

"With out informing me? I'm the Deputy Head Mistress! I have a say in things too you know!"

"I shall say it again Minnie dearest. The truth hurts."

McGonagall let out an exasperated sigh.

"Albus, can we please get down to the agenda. How about the Dormitories? It's too late to build new common rooms. And how about the class schedules? And will we be needing two more tables at the great hall to accommodate the 7th years? Oh and dear me, what about the Quidditch cups? And head boy and head girl? Prefects? Head of the houses?"

"Hold your hippogriffs Minnie! I have already have a solutions and answers to your questions. As for the dormitories, one Slytherin and Gyffindor student will share one dorm. Same goes with Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. So each 2 students have their own rooms and their own passwords. Each house will also have one Lounge Room. Slyffindor will be in the Northern most tower while Huffleclaw is located on the large abandoned Greenhouse. As for the class schedules, it will go the same way it did with the previous years. Except that Slyfindor will always have their classes together, and same happens with Huffleclaw. NO more scrambling. And yes, we will add 2 more additional tables to the great hall. One for Slyffindor 7th years, and one for Huffleclaw. As for the Quidditch Tournament, years 1-6 will have a separate cup from the 7th years who will have their own. As for the people in the teams, it is up for them to decide who plays what. The head boy and head girl will only apply for years 1-6. They will be selected from the 6th year. For Slyffindor and Huffleclaw, each will have two prefects. One female, one male. And for the heads of the house, I decided for there to be none for the two new houses. And I have my reasons. Clear?"

McGonagall was extremely annoyed that Dumbledore was able to prepare, fix and solve all those issues with such ease and with out her help. So, with out knowing how else to respond to the head master, she decided to slap him once more. And this time, she exerted so much force.

CRACK

"MY SPIINNNEEEE! YOOUUU BROKE IT MINERVA!"

"OH MERLIN! I'm so sorry Albus! I didn't mean to! Lets take you to Pomfrey!"

"I CAN"T MOVE! MY OH SO POOR BACK! CALL POPPY!"

"Alright. I'm going"

Minerva quickly ran for the door and tripped over a rug, falling flat on her nose.

CRUNCH

"MY NOSE! OH HOLY HIPPOGRIFF EXTERNAL WASTES!"

"You mean holy shit don't you Minnie?"

"What ever. This will be some whacked, mad, loony year."

The elder witch and wizard stayed there; one with a broken spine and one with a bleeding nose. True, this year, with the birth of Huffleclaw and Slyffindor, things will certainly change, not to mention how mental it might be.

A/N: Okeey,hehe.. What d'ya think? Im reeeeeellly anxious to receive opinions and comments regarding this default chapter! PLEEEAASSEE! REEEVVIEEWWW!


	2. Roomies

**Seventh Year**

**Chapter 1**

**Roomies**

"AAARRGHHH! CURSE THAT STUPID OLD MAN!" Hermione shouted as she paced around the small compartment n the train.

Earlier that day, all Seventh Years were informed about the new house arrangements made by Dumbledore. Even though they were given a letter during the early summer, it only called for a meeting of all parent with the head master to discuss the issues basically on house rivalry of the incoming Seventh Years. The decision of the changes regarding the houses was agreed upon by every parent but they were forbidden to tell their children. The knowledge of "Slyffindor" and "Huffleclaw" only came upon their notice when each was given a parcel containing the information on the new rules, regulations and houses. Thus, each Hogwarts Senior were in a state of hysteria and extreme anger; Especially Hermione Granger.

"THAT STUPID PATHETIC BUMBLE BEE!" Hermione continued while waving her arms up and down franticly.

"I agree 'Mione. Dumbledore has gone from smart- respectable wizard to a looney psycho!" Harry said as he tried to pull Hermione down to her seat but Hermione pulled away and continued walking around and around, frequently stopping by the window to bang her fits upon the glass with such rage.

"HE'S ONE ABSURB BASTARD!" She yelled.

_After all this years, who'd be expecting Hermione Granger to use swear words and call Dumbledore such harsh things? _Ron thought happily. For once, it was Hermione who was insulting Dumbledore and agreed with Ron that he was koo-koo. But Ron never insulted the Head Master to the extent where he used curses and swear words. If he did, Hermione would have pushed him out of the astronomy tower and cut his body up in to pieces, boil him in his own blood and ship him to Romania to feed Norbert. But alas, Hermione was doing Ron's job of being whiney and mischievous which made Ron ecstatic.

"He's being such a dim witted dick. I mean, he has to ruin our last precious days at Hogwarts doesn't he?" Harry said sarcastically

"Dick-y the Dumbledore. Dumbledore, the dick-y. Tralalalala" Ron sang in a high pitch chipmunk voice to amuse him self

Both the Scar Head and the Beaver cocked their eyebrows at the Weasel.

"What? I'm bored." Ron retorted.

Hermione let out a stressful sigh but still remained standing. "What were the names again of the two new crud-y houses?" she asked.

"Huffleclaw and Slyffindor." Harry cringed as he spoke out the words.

"WHY! WHY! WHY!" Hermione screeched. She wanted to make the most out of her last year and Hogwarts and not only planned to study but also to have a bit more fun. But Dumbledore had to come and ruin her plans.

"I don't know Hermy. But this year will really suck. I mean, each two students will have their own dormitories. One Slyhterin and one Gryffindor will have to practically live together for one whole entire wretched year! Let's just keep our fingers cross and hope that we won't be stuck with Malfoy." Harry said.

"Thanks a lot for reminding me Harry! I feel much better. I'm already pissed as it is and you had to turn on the heat and make my blood boil!" Hermione replied with much sarcasm.

"Sheesh Hermione, don't get your knickers in a twist. Your not the only student who's not happy with the new house- thingy- mabobs." Harry complained. _Merlin _Harry thought, _she's being to damn self absorbent. Looks like we all got our own issues now. Not just lunatic- Dumbledore_

Hermione kicked Harry at the shins interrupting his thoughts. "Still not helping Harry!"

Harry charged back and pushed Hermione on to her chair. "Shit!" Hermione muttered as she stood back up. Annoyed she gave Harry a strong slap on his cheek leaving a crimson hand mark on his face. "Why you little-" He said as he quickly grabbed Hermione's book behind her and made his way to the window and stuck his right arm which was holding her book and waved it franticly. "Hit me again and you'll never see your "oh-so-precious" book again!" Harry threatened with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"HARRY!" she said followed by a slap on his shoulder.

"HERMIONE!" he responded as one of his fingers let go of the flap of the book.

"HARRY!" she said and gave Harry another spank.

"HERMIONE!" Harry shouted back loosening his grip on the book.

"GIVE IT BACK TO ME YOU BASTARD!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs as she stuck out her middle finger at Harry.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" He shouted.

"GIVE IT BACK!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"CALM DOWN you two! There's nothing we can do about it! Relax for Merlin's sake!" Ron chorused in.

"GIVE IT BACK!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"SILLENCIO!" Ron said as loud as he could.

Unfortunately for him, the two did keep quiet but still kept on fighting using punches and kicks.

He saw that Harry was about to let go of the book. Thinking quickly he annunciated "ACCIO BOOK!" and the book flew in to his arms.

Harry and Hermione were about to prance on him to get the book but luckily for him, his brain was thinking fast and he cast out another spell: "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" and the two fell frozen on the floor.

"Much better." Ron said happily to him self. He sat back down on his chair watching his frozen friends on the floor. He felt so much more responsible and smart. He was turning into Hermione! (except for the fact that Hermione was WAY much smarter than him). But still, he was proud of him self. He drummed his fingers on Hermione's book and began singing to him self again. "Dick-y the Dumbledore! Dumbledore the dick-y! TralalalallaLALALALAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

888888888

After about 2 hours on the train Ron decided to break the freezing charm he placed on his friends. But before that, he gave them a long speech about the consequences if they decided to argue again; and also that they should not throw their anger to each other for Dumbledore's mistake. With that red light flashed through out their compartment as Ron cast the spell.

"Finally!" the two chorused as they sat back up.

"Now, where were we before you two started that stupid fight? Oh yes, Dick-y the Dumbledore. It's all his fault isn't it? I mean, he thinks that this whacked stunt of his will promote house unity. He's really gone all koo-koo. " Ron scoffed.

"Ronald's right. It's Dumbledore to blame." Hermione said more calmly than before.

"Yup! He's one pain in the arse! And what I find most unfair is that year 1-6 won't have to have to endure the pathetic new house system! It' so unfair!" Harry complained.

Hermione finally sat down and hunched her shoulders and rubbed her temple with her fingers. "Dumbledore is one down right git! He should know that" Hermione spoke.

"He's a stupid prat!"

"He's a brainless baboon!"

"With a bright red arse!"

"He's a whack-o!"

"He's nuts!"

"He's Ron Weasley the 2nd!"

"HEY!" Ron shouted while punching Harry squarely in the guts.

Hermione was amused and gave in to a hearty laugh.

"What's that suppose to mean Harry? I'm not stupid!" Ron questioned.

"Nothing Ron. Nothing." Harry chuckled.

Ron was not in a mood to have a row with Harry over some petty thing so he slouched back on his chair and grumbled while taking another bit from his chocolate frog.

Finally the train stopped and they arrived at the Hogsmade station. The students departed the train and made their way I to the castle as always.

No Seventh Year was happy with the upcoming changes and all had glum and gloomy looks upon their faces.

When they entered the Great Hall, they were surprised to find out that 2 long tables were added for the Seventh Years. One for Slyffindor and one for Huffleclaw. They were even more shocked to find out that there was a seating arrangement. This angered the seniors even more but they were obliged to follow it any ways because Flinch was keeping a watchful eye on them.

At the Slyffindor table, everybody was unusually quiet. Hermione was seated in front of Draco Malfoy who was beside Harry. Pansy was seated beside Hermione and was sending mischievous smirks to the Scar Head in front of her. Poor old Ron was seated at the far end of the table and Blaise was seated in front of him, constantly looking at him with his eyebrows forming in to a V. Millicent Bulstrode who was at his right glared daggers at him which made Ron whimper who was soon joined by Neville Longbottom beside him.

Finally, the staff and the first years entered and began to take their places at their respective positions. Hermione was surprised to see Professor McGonagall with a bandage on her nose and Dumbledore slowly walking with a walking stick. She assumed that he had broken his spine (which was obvious from the way he walked.) But never the less, she didn't show any remorse for the old man since she was still angered at him and joined the rest of her fellow batch mates to send him death glares.

The Sorting Ceremony took longer than usual. It made all the Slyffindors and Huffleclaws drowsy. Soon, Hermione heard the familiar snore of Ron and a new snore which was louder than Ron's which was coming out from the mouth of Millicent. Draco just casually read his book and would frequently give in to small yawns. Harry was banging his head softly on the table.

Finally the old hat finished sorting all the first years and Dumbledore's booming voice echoed through the hall as he began his "Start-of-the-Year Speech".

"Welcome! Welcome again my fellow students to another year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our start of the year feast I would like to make few announcements. I assume that all of you have noticed that the Seventh Years are dining in separate tables from the rest of you. Well, I am pleased to announce the 2 new houses of Hogwarts which the Seventh Years will be taking part in, SLYFFINDOR and HUFFLECLAW!'

Dumbledore was expecting to hear yells of happiness and approval from his students but instead, he was responded by surprised, shocked and angry gasps and whispers from years 1-6. The seniors remained quiet and continued giving their head master "the look".

Dumbledore cleared his throat nervously but still continued his speech.

'As I was saying, the Seventh Years wont take part in any activities regarding the 4 traditional houses; which means that they will have a separate house cup, quidditch cup, so on and so forth. The head boy and head girl will be taken from the Sixth Years. I am delighted to announce the new head girl Ginny Weasley!'

For the first time during that night, the students, including some Seventh Years gave in to clapping and hooting as Ginny made her way up to Dumbledore and received the head girl badge.

'And our new head boy, Collin Creevy!"

The Gryffindor table sprang up from their seats. All of them clapping and hooting in delight. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw clapped politely, but the Slytherins on the other hand joined majority of the Seventh Years and started frowning at the old man. Of course most of the Slytherins found it unfair that both head boy and girl came from Gryffindor.

'Lets give one more round of applause to our Head boy and Girl.'

And again the hall was filled with applauding but this time more soft and gentle.

'I would like to make one last announcement before we begin to dine. I am sure that the Seventh Years know that each two students from one house will be given their own dorm which consists of two bed rooms, one bath room and one small common room.'

The Seventh Years were fuming with rage. Ron's ears turned in to a shade of bright crimson, similar to the color on Hermione's cheeks. _One Bathroom! What the hell is he thinking! _

Despite Dumbledore being the bravest wizard ever known, he was shaking in fright which he found weird because he NEVER shivered. NEVER. McGonagall took notice of this and sent him a telepathic message "_looks like we have a new candidate for the office filled with the most undergarments. Maybe even tampons and condoms huh Al?" _And for the first time Minerva let out an evil smirk. She liked revenge. Dumbledore shivered more at the thought but decided to continue his speech any way.

'Each new house will have a lounge. The Slyffindor Lounge will be located at the Northern most tower near the Sixth year astronomy classroom while the Huffleclaw Lounge will be at the abandoned Green House beside Green House 32. And I have a feeling that you seniors our wondering who your room mate is going to be. Well, look at the person in front of you and say "HI!" to your new roomie!"

All the heads of the seniors bolted up and looked at the person seated in front of them. The variety of voices chorused in synchrony "YOU!"

_Oh no! Oh no no no no no!_ Hermione shouted in her brain. _Granger! G-g-g-granger! My room mate! Live with her for 10 months! NO! _Draco thought.

Hermione's cheeks burned scarlet with anger and Draco on the other hand did not turn red but his face was flushed and he became paler than he was before. Harry continued to bang his head on the plate but this time, he banged his head even harder that the ceramic plate cracked and a shattered piece deeply wounded and scratched his fore head. He sat back up straight and Pansy who was in front of him shrieked in horror as blood ran down Harry's face.

Hermione covered her ears in response to Pansy's high pitched screech and turned to look at Harry. She gapped in surprise. "HARRY! YOU HAVE A CERAMIC PIECE OF THE PLATE YOU BROKE STUCK IN YOUR FORE HEAD!" Draco let out a disgusted look.

"Oh my dear Lord!" shouted Promfey as she ran towards Harry. He looked like a unicorn with the broken piece of plate sticking out from his temple. She grabbed Harry from his seat and lead him to the exit of the Great Hall. Hermione could hear her say "Potter, the first day of school hasn't even passed and you managed to get your self injured!"

Ron who was still in a peaceful sleep was awoken by Blaise tapping him on the shoulder. He grunted and wiped the saliva he drooled from his lips. "What Zabini?" he asked wearily. "Weasley, I'm your room mate." He replied.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a loud girlish scream filled the room followed by a soft thud on the floor.

All heads in the Great Hall turned to face Pansy expecting that the scream came from her. "What?" she asked in annoyance. "I'm not the one who screamed!" She continued defensively.

"Weasley did." Blaise continued pointing to the unconscious Red Head on the floor.

"Wow…" Hermione said with her mouth hung open.

"I never knew Weasel was a soprano." Draco pointed out.

"Neither did I." Hermione answered.

"And let the School year begin!" Dumbledore shouted out joyfully as if nothing had happened.

A/N: Hehe… Well, thank you sooooooooooooooo much for all your reviews! Luv 'Yall and PLEASE review again. THANKS!


	3. Irrational Revenge and a Bad Hair Day

**Seventh Year**

**Chapter 2**

**Irrational Revenge and a Bad Hair Day**

Draco Malfoy coolly sat on the couch, quietly staring in to the grand marble fire pace. Surprisingly, one of the privileges of being a prefect was having one damn humongous dorm, considering it was only for two occupants.

Behind him was the other prefect, Hermione Granger, who was advance studying on Transfiguration. She was probably ahead of the class by 34 chapters, Draco thought. Trust Hermione Granger to finish the whole semester's coverage before they even had their first class.

He heard Hermione turn another page, her quill scratching against the parchment as she took down notes. He was quite annoyed with the sounds she made that disturbed the peaceful silence he seemed to enjoy.

He stood up from the couch and walked briskly pass the desk where Hermione was studying. His thigh 'accidentally' hit the leg of the table, causing most of Hermione's notes to fall down.

"Ugh! Malfoy you're picking that up."

Pretending as he heard nothing, he quickly walked pass her.

"Malfoy! Where are you going?"

"What do you care Granger?"

"Get your sorry ass back here and pick these up. At least a decent apology will do."

"I'm neither picking those up nor apologizing to you."

"Merlin! I hate you!"

"The feeling is mutual Granger." He said as he opened the balcony door. A strong gush of wind came in and blew Hermione's things all over the place; including the fire place.

"GOD! You're paying for that Malfoy!" Hermione said as she dangerously glared at Malfoy.

"Granger, I'm not that powerful. I don't control nature you know. It's not my fault." He said as he closed the glass door.

She gathered her stuff from around the room. Thankfully, not much of her notes flew in to the fire place. Infuriated by Malfoy, she became very irrational and wanted to get even with that good for nothing twirp.

Hermione smirked to her self and went over to the balcony door and muttered a Latin spell. She tried to turn the knob to see if the spell worked and it did. The door was magically locked. She grinned to her self.

_Ha. Let's see you get out of there Malfoy. Alohamora won't let you back in here. I just didn't lock it. It's sealed and no spell can let you out. _Hermione thought as she entered the bathroom.

88888888

"Looks like I pissed of Granger" Draco said to him self happily. He leaned over the marble railings of the balcony and stared out to the vast grey sky while the cool wind blew his un-gelled platinum blond hair.

Draco always loved looking out in to the sky. It was an unnoticed beautiful and amazing miracle to Draco. He was always able to find peace and comfort with just simply glancing at the sky.

The sky was in a dark shade of grey that night, with twinkling stars sprinkled across. It was a full moon tonight and not a single cloud could be seen. This is what Draco called the prefect sky.

After 15 minutes, Draco started to feel chilly and decided to go back in for a nice warm shower.

He turned the knob but it stopped halfway. He tired again, but it didn't work.

He was locked out.

"That Gryffindor brat-" He muttered. "is so stupid."

"Alohamora!" He said as he pointed his wand toward the door knob.

He tried to turn the knob again but no luck prevailed.

"Dang. I guess she's not so stupid."

88888888

Hermione took one nice **loooong** relaxing bath. She steeped out of the shower and dried her hair with the white cotton towel.

After changing in to her silk PJ's, she stepped out of the bathroom.

She saw Draco sitting against the glass door, drumming his fingers on his knees.

_Well, I'll be damned. Draco Malfoy is waiting patiently? Looks like this year won't be that bad after all. I love irrational revenge. _Hermione said mentally.

Sensing eyes staring at him, Draco turned around to find Hermione smirking at him.

_How dare she smirk at me._

He stood up and said loudly yet calmly: "Granger! You open the damn doors right now."

Deciding that he was punished enough, Hermione muttered the unlocking spell and the door clicked open.

"That was so immature of you Granger, but what can I expect from a filthy mudblood?" he said coolly as he walked towards the bathroom.

"God! Why do you keep on calling me that?"

"Because Granger, you were born a mudblood, you are a mudblood and you will die a mudblood. You can't run away from that fact Granger. You're dirt on the floor we purebloods walk on and nothing but a disturbance to our lives."

"Just because I'm a muggle born, it doesn't mean I'm not as good as you if not better. I'm tired of you insulting me Malfoy! I can't believe you have to sink so low that you have to pick on a girl to make yourself feel better. I know the death of your parents can be such a burden to carry but don't throw it on other people."

"I don't give a damn about my parents! They got what they deserved! I got freedom in the price of their death. They followed Voldemort in seek of power but all they got is pain. Now if you'll excuse me I'll take my shower now. And don't you even dare try and lock me in the bathroom. Your immature stunt already pissed me of shit loads."

"And next time-"he continued. "bare me your condolences and pity because I don't need it."

And the door closed with a click.

88888888

_What ever…_ Hermione thought to her self as she rolled her eyes. _No one's going to call me mudblood again… Let's just wait until tomorrow morning when he looks at his reflection on the mirror. That'll show him not to mess with me._

_**Flashback: Earlier That Night**_

_If there's one thing I've learned from Fred and George last summer is to never play fair. _She thought to her self mischievously as she took Draco's bottle of gel and muttered a spell.

_**End of Flashback**_

_Hmm… good thing I prepared extra-punishment._

88888888

True, Draco didn't really care about the death of is parents. In fact, he was thrilled to hear about their death. According to the will of is parents, everything went to him (including the Manor).

It may seem harsh that Draco didn't show sympathy to them, but if you had parents who didn't love you at all and took care of you only because you were a duty or an obligation (slash) a must, you wouldn't really care about them would you?

The only thing that caused Draco's foul temper was Hermione leaving him to freeze at the balcony while she took her nice **loooong** warm bath.

_Curse that woman. _He thought in agitation.

There was only two ways Draco would respond to this: to scream, shout and smash things like his father use to do when he was angry, or to simply seek REVNGE.

Choosing revenge over the other option, (As if he'd really go smashing stuff) Draco grabbed Hermione's wooden brush with black bristles and cast a curse upon it. (A spell he learned from a book called: 'A Thousand Spells to Gain Revenge' which he bought from Zonko's last year. That's where he got the idea to fill the wardrobe of McGonagall with green and silver undergarments.)

_MUWAHAHA! That will show her! _Draco mentally laughed to him self.

With that, he stripped of his uniform and steeped in to the shower.

88888888

_**At the other dorms…….**_

_Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson_

"So this is home for the next ten months? It's lovely isn't t?" Pansy squealed with delight as she stepped in to their dorm.

It wasn't as big as the dorm of Draco and Hermione but it was fairly large enough. It also had a balcony, and it was lushly decorated with green and scarlet ornaments reminding Harry of Christmas.

"Err… Yah?" Harry mumbled back, not really sure why Pansy picked him up from the Hospital Wing, asking if he was ok and all, using his first name to call him and was talking to him really nicely; almost as if he were an equal/ a friend.

"Damn it Harry! You've been 'err-ing', 'um-ing' and 'uh-ing' me the whole night! Speak straight English won't you! It's bothering me." Pansy complained.

"Ok." Harry answered.

Considering Harry only communicated properly with females from his (former) own house (Gryffindor), or elders, he still didn't develop the ability to talk properly with girls he wasn't familiar with. For example: when he asked Cho Chang to go to the Yule Ball with him. (Luna doesn't count kay?)

Summoning up all the courage he had, he asked Pansy quietly "Hey Parkinson, whyareyoubeingsonicetome?"

"Come again Harry? I didn't quite catch that?"

"Hehe… Um, why are you being so nice to me?"

Pansy let out an amused laugh. "You don't talk to girls often, I'm assuming."

"Eh…Yeah."

"Well, I'm stuck with you for 10 months, aren't I? I just supposed that it would be easier to be on friendly terms with you than to be fighting you every single second. I'm kinda tired of all the house rivalry and I wanna enjoy my last year here."

Harry let out a dumbfounded look with his mouth hanging agape. _Pansy Parkinson wants to be my friend? Where did the real one go. _

Pansy saw the look on Harry's face and was offended. She started to shed out some tears and started sobbing out loudly to Harry. "God Harry! Don't look at me that way. I know that all you see in me is a stupid Slytherin slut, a home-wrecking bitch and one of Draco's robotic worshipers! Just like every one else! Well, news flash! I'm just as good as any of you Gryffindors! I get decent grades and have friends and feelings too! I saw this year as an opportunity to start over with a clean slate! All those past years, I was living under false pretences! The war is over, and what's done is done! All I want is to prove that I'm not just some useless dumb blonde whore and that I'm worth something. All I want is a second chance."

Well, everything Pansy said is true isn't it? All people see when they look at her is a stupid slut. Harsh.

Subconsciously, Harry sat beside Pansy on the sofa and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Pansy."

"It's o-ok." She said against his chest.

Removing his arms from the back of Pansy, he lifted up his right hand and said "Friends?"

"Friends." Answered Pansy with a crooked smile as she took Harry's hand and shook it.

_Ronald Weasley and Blaise Zabini_

Ron and Blaise hardly talked to each other with in the stretch of the evening. Ron figured that Blaise was the quiet type. The only communication they had between each other was when Blaise said he was taking a shower.

Right now, they were sitting on the sofas at the common room across each other. Blaise was silently reading a book while Ron finished the remainder of his Potions essay (he neglected most of his homework the past summer).

The quiet was disturbed when their portrait called out to them.

"Visitors!" squealed the lion. It was ironic. They had a strong and majestic lion on their portrait but it had a really high voice; like a chipmunk. "Shall I let them in?'

"Yes." Said Blaise loudly from behind the book.

The portrait door swung open and two girls jumped in. One was a red head and one was a blonde with dark roots.

"Hi Blaise!" squealed the blonde.

"Hey! Ron's here. That's soo cool Anna! My brother's your brother's roommate!" chirped the red-head.

"Ginny? What are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"Well, Anna and I wanted to see the new common rooms for the seventh years." Ginny pointed out.

"So I told Ginny we could go and try to find my brother's dorm." Anna continued.

"And we found it!" they exclaimed together.

"I see." said Ron. "Wait a minute, Anna is the sister of Blaise! But Anna is in-'

"Gryffindor." finished Blaise. "Got a problem with that Weasley?"

"Blaise. Don't get so aggressive. Put down your fists! NOW!" Anna commanded.

Reluctantly, Blaise put down his fists and Ron felt a pang of relief. Like Ron, Blaise seemed over protective to his younger sister.

"Good boy Blaise." Anna commented as she patted the head of her older brother.

"Can we go on our tour now?" Ginny asked.

"Tour your self. You're old enough. Besides the room's not THAT big." Ron said sarcastically as he sat back down on the couch.

To his surprise, Blaise took the arms of both Anna and Ginny and asked "Where shall we start ladies." Well, Blaise might be some over protective jerk but unlike Ron, he was the sweet type of big brother.

The girls giggled as Blaise took them around the room and place on a funny accent.

"Well it's almost time for curfew and I need to start patrolling. Head Girl duty." Ginny said as they stepped out from the balcony.

"I hate you Blaise. You get such a cool and big room! Grr!" Anna complained.

"You'll have your chance next year sweetie. Now go back to your common room. As Ginny said, it's almost curfew." Blaise said.

"Ok! Bye Blaise! Bye Ron!" hollered Ana as she walked towards the portrait hole.

"Bye Blaise! Bye Ron!" mimicked Ginny as she followed her best friend out.

And the portrait door closed with a 'thud'.

The two girls walked beside each other with out a word. This was awkward since the two best friends never ran out of things to talk about. About seven minutes later, Ginny broke the silence.

"Um… Hey Anna." Ginny said as she walked next to her best friend.

"What?" Anna asked.

"Please forgive me but, I think I have a huge crush on your brother."

Anna stopped in her tracks and stood there speechless.

"Anna?" Ginny asked frightfully.

"Gin, I also like-like Ron."

"….."

88888888

It was a beautiful day. The sky was blue and the sun was shining. Their were birds happily singing and butterflies fluttering around the castle. The temperature was cool and it looked like the day would be absolutely perfect…. NOT!

"MY HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIR!" came two voices from to separate rooms.

Told you it wouldn't be perfect.

88888888

"GRANGER!" called an angry voice from the east bedroom.

Low and behold, there was a very angry Draco Malfoy with his fists clenched at his sides and his head….. hairless. Draco Malfoy who once possessed perfect blonde hair was BALD! BALD I TEL YOU!

"MALFOY!" came a frustrated voice from the bathroom.

Out came Hermione Granger, her cheeks in a deep shade of crimson, and her hair in a….. shade of lime green and styled in to a mohawk. The once sophisticated, conservative bookworm looked like some mental punk rock star.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR YOU BUGGER!" yelled Malfoy whit his arms waving frantically up and down.

"WHAT DID I DO TO YOUR HAIR? LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY HAIR FERRET!" Hermione shouted back as she pointed to the towering spikey mohawk on top of her head.

"AT LEAST YOU STILL HAVE HAIR LEFT! YOU MADE MINE DISSAPEAR! YOU MADE A FRIGGIN BALDIE!" Draco retorted.

"YOU DESERVE IT! NOW TURN MY HAIR BACK TO NORMAL! I LOOK LIKE A PORCUPINE!" commanded Hermione.

"No can do BUGGER! The spell will wear of after 24 hours! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR LOCKING ME OUT! NOW BRING BACK MY PERFECT BLONDE LOCKS!"

"WHAT! Well, I'm sorry, no let me correct that, GLAD, to tell you that you have to be BALD FOR A DAY!"

"WTF? You're an ass Granger!"

"You're a big ass Malfoy!"

"You're a bigger ass Granger!"

"You're a large ass Malfoy!"

"You're a huge ass Granger!"

"You're an enormous ass Malfoy!"

"You're a gigantic ass Granger!"

"You're a humongous ass Malfoy!"

"You're a colossal ass Granger!"

"Can we stop now?" Hermione asked because she couldn't think of anymore synonyms of big and besides, what they were doing was very stupid.

"I guess we could, but you're still an ass Granger."

"Well, at least I don't look like a malnourished monkey." Hermione said as she stuck out her tongue.

"I hate you! I never knew Gryffindors were evil."

"We're eviler than you think. Nyahahaha!" Hermione cackled. "And I'm no longer a Gryffindor; I'm a Slyffindor."

"Shut up Bugger."

"So it's 'Bugger' now, is it?" Hermione asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes. You are very much like a bugger."

"Well, it seems like my little ferret has sunk lower and evolved into a brainless monkey. Not to mention BALD!"

"Oh shut up! At least I don't have spikey neon green hair. You remind me of a porcupine."

"Well, I guess we're even then?"

"I guess so. How do we face the public? My fan club will be extremely disappointed."

"You have a fan club? Who on earth would be your fan?"

"Unlike you, I'm admired and worshiped."

"What ever Malfie-Monkey, I'm going down to breakfast."

"What! You're going down there with your hair like that?"

"Yup. I'm brave and you're wimpy. Aww, the 'lil bald monkey is scared."

"I'm no wimp bugger! I'm going down to breakfast too!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." Hermione said as she jumped out of the portrait hole.

88888888

Once the two Slyffindor prefects jumped out of the portrait whole, they were both greeted with eyes bulging out staring at their head and mouths hanging open.

And now, let's read the thoughts of their fellow housemates.

Parvati Patil: _What the fuck!_

Millicent Bulstrode: _Where did the real Draco go?_

Theodore Nott: _Haha! I'm hotter than you now Draco!_

Neville Longbottom: _Hermione!_

Dean Thomas: _Holy Shit_.

"What are you staring at?" Draco said proudly.

Suddenly, all mouths shut and the students went back to do their own business.

As they made their way to the Great Hall, more students were petrified with their new hairstyles. To Draco, it was like walking in a death march but he was still able to hold his head up high.

Hermione's nose was stuck up in the air and she decided that she didn't give a crud about what people thought of her.

Then, came the worst part of all; their entrance in the Great Hall (dun dun dun)

As they stepped through the entrance, all the students (including the faculty) gasped: "GASP!"

They walked their way through the center isle. As they passed, some girls started to cry.

The whole room was silent (aside from the sobs of Draco's fan club that is).

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally reached the Slyffindor table.

"Can everyone please stop staring now?" Hermione requested as she stood on the chair with her hands on her waist.

In a flash, everyone went back to their breakfast and the Great Hall was buzzing with noise.

Harry, Blaise, Pansy and Ron were still staring at Draco and Hermione dumbfoundedly.

Draco cleared his throat and elbowed Blaise (who was beside him) on the chest.

Hermione tapped the shoulder of Ron and waved her hand in front of Pansy and Harry's face who were in front of her.

"Dude. What the hell happened to your hair?" Blaise finally asked.

"Don't ask me. Ask the mudblood."

"He deserved it." Hermione shot back.

"Hermione." Said Ron. "Did you guys drink last night? Are you on drugs?"

"NO?#" Hermione shouted.

"Well, the both of you look damn ugly." Harry said.

And the while Slyffindor table nodded in agreement.

"Shit. I hate bad hair days."

A/N: Hiya! Well, here's the third chapy! Hope 'ya enjoyed it. I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait. I actually posted another chapter 3 before but I deleted it right away cause it was bull. Well you know what I'm going to ask you to do. I'l give you a clue. It starts with an 'R' and ends ina 'W'! Hint hint. Nudge nudge. Thanks!


	4. Foreign Transfer Students

**Seventh Year**

**Chapter 3**

**Foreign Transfer Students**

Sun suddenly burst in the once dark room of Draco Malfoy.

"DANG IT GRANGER!" Draco yelled as he pulled the blanket over his head.

"Get up you moron! You already missed breakfast. You're going to be late." Hermione yelled as she stood next to his bed with her hands on her hips.

"Five more minutes." Draco croaked from under the covers.

"There's no time for that you ape! DADA starts in five minutes! And today's the day I'm going to kick your skinny little ass at it." Hermione said with her head held up high.

She had practiced 24/7 the past few days when she discovered that there was actually somebody who was better than her in a subject. Draco Malfoy was a hell of a hex-er.

Draco laughed. "I knew there was something behind your motherly like gesture; as if you'd really care if I was late for class. But I'm sorry to tell you bugger that it's me who'll whip your arse. I'm the best that there is."

"Just get dressed! And I would recommend extra armor." She smirked at him.

"Yes mother." Draco retorted sarcastically as he pushed the duvet of his body.

Hermione fumed red as she realized that Draco was half naked. She had this weird feeling at the pit of her stomach which wasn't helping at all.

Draco took notice of this and smirked. "Do you mind or this is the first time you've seen a gorgeous hot man dressed in nothing but his boxers, considering you're a lil' pure innocent angel."

"Shut up!" Hermione said as she stormed out of his room, slamming the door behind her.

Draco sniggered as pulled out a sheet of paper from his side table.

He wrote:

_September 10, 2nd Friday of the month_

_SCORE: _

_Draco Malfoy (me): 1 Hermione Granger (the bugger/virgin): 0 _

He tossed the paper aside and changed into his school robes in a rush.

88888888

"Finally!" Hermione exclaimed as Draco entered the common room.

"We have exactly two minutes and 47 seconds to get to class! Let's go" Hermione hollered as she gestured Draco to the portrait hole.

"Coming!" Draco said back annoyed, as he picked up his book bag and slung it over his shoulder.

He stepped out of the portrait only to see that Hermione was already way ahead of him.

"Wait up Granger!" He yelled but she didn't stop.

Draco practically had to run to catch up with her.

"Man, you sure can walk." Draco panted.

"Aw, the poor baby monkey is tired; it's too bad that I don't give a shit!" Hermione said as she began to run away from him.

"HEY!" Draco said as he began to chase her.

Hermione had a small frame and her legs weren't as long or as muscular as Draco's but **she could run**.

Once Draco got to the classroom, Hermione was already seated in the front row beside none other than Pothead and Weasel.

"Bitch." Draco muttered under his breath as he wiped the sweat of his forehead.

"Mr. Malfoy." said Professor Alpha sternly (the new DADA teacher).

"Err… Yes mam?" Draco stuttered.

"You're late. And according to my records it's the 7th time. Meaning you have been late ever since day one. You're giving me a bad first impression Mr. Malfoy. And I expected more from you being a prefect as well as really talented person n this class."

"Ehe, I'm sorry mam." Draco replied incoherently, not really knowing what to say.

"Detention for a month." said the brunette woman.

"Ouch." The class said in synchrony.

Draco fumed. How dare her.

"You may take your seat now."

Draco dragged him self to the back of the room and sat beside Blaise and Pansy as usual.

"Nasty man. A month's detention? You're the first person from the whole school to get detention. You even beat Potter and Weasley to it." Blaise muttered.

"Shut up Blaise." Draco glared.

"Chill Draco." Pansy whispered. "It's kinda what you deserve for being so tardy."

"Now is not the time Parkinson." Draco hissed.

Great…. a month's detention. Wasn't life just superb!

88888888

"Now, we'll move on to the second part of the class. Please move your desks to the side students and then pare up with the partner I assigned to you." commanded Professor Alpha.

With that, the whole class got up on their feet and pushed their desk away form the center. Finally, everybody was grouped in to twos.

"Now remember class, no use of the mouth or your wand. Use your mind, emotions and your inner magic. You are only limited to the spells we've gone over the past lessons. I should know if any one's breaking the rules. And keep record of your score. A point is gained by a student every time his or her opponent either breaks the rules or raises up his or her hand meaning that he or she gives up. You may start now."

With in a split second, Hermione Granger was down on the floor. She glared at Draco and sent him flying across the room, landing with a thud.

Draco got up at once and made Hermione spin around in circles, similar to a twister. Once Hermione stopped turning, she still didn't regain stability, allowing Draco to cast another spell upon her.

This went on for another 30 minutes and their score was now tied:

_Draco Malfoy: III Hermione Granger: III_

"Times up!" called a voice from the front of the class room.

"What!" Draco and Hermione yelled at the same time.

"Please place your score sheets on my desk and then you can leave. Class dismissed." instructed Professor Alpha.

Grudgingly, Hermione place their score sheet on the teacher's desk.

"Ah, a tie. Good job Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy. I was watching you two. You were excellent. And I very well know that it's not just a piece of cake."

"Thank you Professor." replied Hermione, where in Draco said nothing but stared coldly at their Professor.

"Mr. Malfoy, meet me here in the class room every Saturday at 6:00 am for four weeks." said the professor in response to Draco's death glare.

"Yes mam." replied Draco dryly. 6:00 am, man, this girl was even tougher than McGonagall?

88888888

Draco was in a very foul mood ever since; and ever body knew better than to piss Draco of when he was angry. Every body except, Hermione Granger (DUN, DUN, DUN).

"Turn it down a notch Coco. Don't spoil your week end. Tomorrow is our last first Hogsmade Trip! Aren't you excited?" Pansy cooed, trying to calm her friend down.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Parkinson but, 'Coco's detention starts Saturday morning tomorrow."'

Hermione scoffed. It was fun to be evil.

"SHUT THE HELL UP GRANGER!" Draco yelled.

"Gee, you Grinch. I was just kidding." Hermione whined.

"FYI Granger, only I get to call Draco Coco. It's what I've called him ever since we were kids because I couldn't pronounce the letter 'r' at that time. By the way, what the hell is a…. Grinch?" Pansy questioned.

Hermione sniggered. "It's this fictional character of a muggle book."

"The one by the Dr. Seus guy?" Harry interrupted.

"Correct. In fact, he's very much like Malfoy. An angry, stupid, ugly, fun-sucking monster!" Hermione teased. This was sweet.

At that exact moment, Hermione's goblet shattered in to tiny pieces, splattering pumpkin juice all over her.

"Crap!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You shouldn't have pissed him of Granger." said Blaise quietly.

Hermione's pea soup began to boil.

"That doesn't scare me; it's just friggin pumpkin juice and hot pea soup. Face it, all that chimp is good at is peeling banana skins." Hermione commented as she wiped the pumpkin juice of her face.

Flames erupted from Hermione's plate.

"Nice move Malfoy but I know how to use magic to." Hermione said as she tapped the flaming plate with her wand, vanquishing the fire.

"_Furnunculus!" _Draco yelled.

Ugly boils began to break out all over Hermione's body.

Hermione muttered the counter curse quickly, making the boils vanish.

"Do you want more?" Draco asked dangerously.

"Bring it on!" Hermione answered, taking her wand out of her pocket.

"_Relashio!"_

"_Tarantallegra"!_

"STOP IT!" yelled Harry. "Both of you, get your fat asses back on the ruddy chairs! Malfoy, you wouldn't want another detention so friggin' calm down! And Mione, this won't look good on your resume, so stop bloody annoying him!"

"What ever Saint Potter." whispered Draco coldly as he walked back to his chair. As he sat down, a sound suddenly erupted from his rectum:

"PRWOOOOOOOOOT"

The Great Hall burst in to laughter.

"Merlin Draco, that's the loudest fart I ever heard!" Ron laughed.

"WTF!" Draco fumed. He grabbed a circular red rubbery pillow like thing. To muggles, this item is classified as the: Whoopee Cushion.

"What the fuck is this Granger!"

Hermione didn't answer since she was to busy giggling on the floor.

Even the other Slytherins had to laugh.

Draco's face flushed white. NEVER has he been embarrassed (slash) laughed at!

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGEEEEEEEEER?#"

The room suddenly silenced. Even Hermione kept her mouth shut.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Draco yelled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" shrieked Hermione as she dodged under the table.

"COME BACK HERE!" demanded Draco.

Hermione crawled under the table as fast as she could, avoiding the legs and feet of her house mates.

"THEN I GUESS I HAVE TO COME AND CATCH YOU MY SELF!" announced Draco as he followed Hermione, crawling under the table.

Hermione was hyperventilating now. Draco was not far behind. Once she reached the end of the table, she quickly got up and ran as fast as she could.

Draco got up, but then,

'THUMP!'

"SHIT!"…. his head hit the table.

"Awwww, is the chimp ok?" Hermione teased from across the room.

"ARGH!" Draco exclaimed, finally crawling out from under the table.

Draco ran as fast as his legs could carry him towards the bushy haired bugger.

Hermione panted as sweat trickled down her fore head. She was not going to make it, she thought.

"You can run but you can't hide!" called Draco from behind her.

She turned her head around, only to see that Draco was very close.

"Oh crap!" she muttered.

'BANG'

Hermione rubbed her temples and opened her eyes, only to find her self on the floor.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Granger." said a tall young man with brown wavy hair and baby blue eyes.

He helped her up slowly.

"Ehe, that was my fault." Hermione stuttered. Never has he seen this guy around the campus before.

"I believe I haven't introduced my self. I'm Chris Ripley." said Chris as he lifted his hand.

Hermione took it and shook it. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Ah, Ms. Granger." came a familiar voice from behind.

Hermione spun around to see who it was. "Oh, good evening Professor Dumbledore."

"I know that look Ms. Granger. Go back to your seat and allow me to explain to the student body." said Dumbledore as he marched down the Great Hall followed by four other unfamiliar faces.

Hermione walked to her seat, followed by Draco who was still boiling with rage.

"I'll get you later Granger." whispered Draco with venom from behind her.

Hermione gulped as she took her seat.

Soon enough, the front table was filled with all the Professors.

"Attention every one." Dumbledore boomed.

The Hall suddenly kept quiet.

"Ahem. You might be all wondering who these five students with me right now are. Well let me introduce to you: Mei Khan from China,"

A short, slender girl with a pale white face, chinky eyes and long black hair smiled warmly.

"Narelle Ray from Australia,"

A (slightly) tall, fit girl with strawberry blonde hair and bright amber eyes beamed and waved her hand slightly.

"Kenneth Lachlan from Scotland,"

A round, plump boy with curly light brown hair stepped forward and grinned.

"Belle Beaumont from France,"

A tall charming girl with a petite figure, silver blonde hair with streaks of brown and emerald eyes smiled.

"and last but not the least, Chris Ripley from America."

The boy who Hermione bumped in to earlier waved to the crowd.

"Please welcome our Foreign Transfer Students!"

With that, the five foreigners bowed while the rest of the student body clapped.

"Now please bear with me children, before we proceed back to dinner, we have to sort your new school mates in to their houses." Dumbledore announced while some students shrugged and groaned.

Professor McGonagall brought out the stool and the familiar ragged old Sorting Hat.

"Narelle Ray." Professor McGonagall announced.

Narelle practically skipped towards the stool and sat down giddily.

"Hmm..." the Sorting Hat groaned. "A very bright and playful girl, but serious when the situation calls for it. Very sharp, no doubt about that……. HUFFLECLAW!"

The Huffleclaw students cheered and clapped their hands as Narelle ran to the Huffleclaw table excitedly and took the vacant spot next to Padma Patil.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "Belle Beaumont."

Belle glided gracefully to the stool and sat down as the hat was placed on her head.

"An easy one, this young lady. SLYFFINDOR!" the Hat boomed.

Finally, the Slyffindor table gave a round of applause as Belle took her seat beside Theodore Knott.

"Kenneth Lachlan." said Professor McGonagall

Kenneth stuttered his way to the stool nervously, and sat on it while McGonagall place the hat on top of his head.

"A loyal one, clever too. Sly at times….. Hmm… HUFFLECLAW!" the Sorting Hat announced.

Again, the Huffleclaw tabled cheered and welcomed their new housemate as he sat down.

"Chris Ripley." announced McGonagall.

Chris took his place on the seat.

"A charming young lad," the hat commented. "very bright and loyal. A Hearts rob this one….. HUFFLECLAW!"

The girls of the Huffleclaw table giggled excitedly as Chris sat down. Finally… a new Cedric Diggory.

"Mei Khan." Professor McGonagall called.

Mei walked timidly to the stool.

"Ahh…. This girl may seem fragile, but inside I see a bravery and cunningness. SLYFFINDOR!"

Mei smiled as she walked to her seat, greeted by the other Slyffindors.

"Settle down! Settle down." demanded Dumbledore. "Now that your new school mates have been sorted out, I hope that all of you will treat them with respect and kindness; it's not every year we have transfer students. And now, you may start continue eating your dinner!"

"IT"S ABOUT TIME!" hollered this certain hungry red headas he stuffed his mouth with mashed potato.

A/N: It's me… AGAIN! Weeee! I'm soooooooo sorry about the looooong delay. Oh, and I'm sorry that this chapter isn't that humorous or as good as the previous chapters. Well, who am I to judge! You tell me what you think about the chapter by clicking that review button down there! PLEEEEAASSE with sugar on the top… blink blink! It would reaaalllyy make me happy! Please! Oh, and a million thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapters! you guys are the bomb! Please review again… that's all I'm asking for :D


End file.
